Second Chance
by Kayla James
Summary: Currently reworking. One man returns to the world of the living in an attempt to finally lead the life he was always chasing and denied. Later appearances by other PoTC characters. Norrington/OC set post At World's End.
1. Chapter 1

(I own nothing from the franchise, only the OCs)

Chapter 1

The residents of Port Royal slowly began to emerge from their homes as the sun once again returned to the sky, chasing away all evidence of the terrible storm that had raged outside just moments ago. The skies had been clear and bright that day, giving the storm an almost otherworldly aura as it had seemed to materialize from nothing. It was strange to witness such weather with hurricane season still months away, yet the residents of the colony had learned to take oddities in stride.

From her perch on a private balcony of the Governor's mansion, Katherine Conner watched the vast blue water of the Caribbean that stretched out to the horizon. Months earlier she had been at the center of London society, a regular at nearly every event. By comparison Port Royal often seemed a bit dull. At the time her father announced that the Conner family would be relocating to Port Royal at the request of their family friend, Weatherby Swann, she had been forced to give up nearly everything about the life she knew and her prospects for the future. For some time she had found herself resenting the decision, even though she was aware there was no possible way her father could refuse.

It had been rumored that Governor Swann had been called to return to England. A short time later though, her father had been able to confirm that it was simply a rumor and nothing more, and the truth that he had died at sea became common knowledge throughout the colony. It was not long after that her own father was given the position of Governor and she knew her life would never again be what it was. All hope of return to England faded the moment the papers had arrived, and there was a slow acceptance that she would now be a permanent resident of Jamaica. Port Royal was her home, and her reality was forever changed.

The sun was starting to set when she turned her attention back to the sea. During their crossing she had fallen in love with the blue depths and its ever changing qualities. She loved the way the breeze caused the wisps of red that escaped from her bun to dance and tickle her face, she loved the color of the water after a storm, which he father said matched the color of her eyes, and she especially loved the way the sound could lull her to sleep at night. Living so close to the natural beauty of the ocean was perhaps the one redeeming factor in all that had happened.

As the sun dipped to its lower on the horizon she stayed rooted in her place, watching the sky turn from blue to various shades of pink and orange. As it dipped to its lowest point on the horizon her eyes took in a sight she never experienced in all her time in the Caribbean. There was a curious green flash of light, something she had only heard talk about in the context of old tales of the sea but never actually experienced. On the crossing she had befriended an older officer. In the evenings he had taken to telling her stories of the sea, some of which seemed to be nothing more than fairy tales. When he spoke of the green flash he had said it signaled the departure or return of a soul to or from the world of the living. She had scoffed at the time. She scientifically minded, thanks to her father's insistence that she be well educated even though she was a woman and her experiences in life. Often she had struggled with the idea of a soul and an afterlife, no matter what the church told her time and time again, and had found herself even more skeptical of the very idea that a soul could return from the supposed land of the dead. At the time she had told the office she suspected that perhaps he had heard the tale from a drunken pirate. If she couldn't see or touch something for herself she always doubted the validity of the claim, blind faith was something she had given up on long ago.

As the last bits of light faded, her eyes moved from the horizon back to the shore line. Spying something rather unexpected, she gasped slightly in surprise. Lying face down in the sand was a lone figure of what appeared to be a man. His clothes were tattered and he looked as if he had been adrift for days, obviously a victim of the seas. Until the moment he moved his hand slightly she had been prepared for the fact that he had likely drowned. Yet the action caused to spring to life, and turning, she made her way quickly from the balcony, pulling the bell to alert the servants as she ran from her private chambers. He needed help and as the sun had set it could be hours before another came upon him. By that time it was likely he would truly claimed by the Caribbean.

"Father!" she cried running down the steps, hoping her voice would carry through the mansion. "Father, come quickly! Someone has washed up on the beach."

She did not dare wait to see if anyone would follow her, her mind focused solely on reaching the man. Throwing open the large glass doors, she practically ran down the garden steps to the beach below, hoping she wasn't too late. He hadn't moved since she last set eyes on him from her secluded balcony, and his stillness caused a knot to form in her stomach.

Kneeling next to him, she rolled him over; his head came to rest in her lap. His dark hair fell across his face and when she brushed it back she was shocked to find his green eyes were open. Slowly, his gaze focused on her for a moment and Katherine felt her heart rate quicken at the intensity of his gaze. He seemed to be studying her as she cradled his head in her lap, as if trying to determine if she was real or a hallucination of the sea.

The man seemed familiar to her and it took a moment for her to place the handsome face. He had sailed from Port Royal with Beckett and Governor Swann not long after her arrival in Port Royal. Although there had been no formal introduction, his uniform had been that of a high ranking member of the navy and he had always had an air of power and command about him when she saw him speaking with the former Governor. Noticing her tattered clothing, it appeared they were what was left of the uniform of a British Naval Officer. He slowly raised a shaking hand and his cool fingers brushed over the warm skin of her cheek. After a moment his hand slipped away as he fell back into unconsciousness.

Looking up frantically she turned her gaze back towards the mansion. To her relief her father was moving towards them followed by several of the house's servants. The short distance seemed to take the group an eternity her fear that the man would slip away over riding her sense of time.

"Hurry!" she cried, her tone frantic, not moving from her spot in the sand.

When the servants finally reached them, he was lifted from her lap and she found herself missing the feeling she had gotten from cradling him, the natural instinct to care for one in need. Her thoughts were interrupted as her father offered her his hand and she rose from her place on the sand, shaking it from her skirt as she walked back to the mansion. The servants seemed to take care as the carried the man up the stairs.

"Who is he?" she asked, her father.

Her father guided her behind the servants, moving up the stairs towards the mansion. His hand rested on her back, as if he was afraid she would somehow wander from his side. The servants turned towards the guest chambers, and Katherine followed without a second thought, her father still at her side.

"I believe he is Admiral James Norrington, or what is left of him," he told her. "I cannot be sure though until he wakes. I had gotten a report he had died at sea…curious he should wash up alive here."

"It seems the news from the East India Trading Company is not as reliable as we had hoped," she told him with a slight smirk. Cutler Beckett and his men had never been particular high on her list of those to trust.

As they reached the guest chambers, one of the servants closed the door so they could set to the task of getting him cleaned up and into warm, dry clothing. Katherine could not help shaking her head a bit at the constant reminder of what was proper in society. The unwed maids could care for the man; the daughter of the governor could not. Instead she was to be cut off from a man she had just saved on the beach, and she noted the slight ache to be near him and ensure he would survive this ordeal. It would certainly be a change from the usual dullness of daily life in the colony, although she suspected her father would not allow her to be involved with the Admiral's care.

"Father," she said softly, standing with him in the hallway just outside the guest room, "Might I make a request?" When the Governor nodded she took a deep breath, preparing for him to refuse, and continued, "I would like to oversee the Admiral's care once he is resting."

Her father regarded her for what seemed like an eternity without speaking. He was considering everything that might happen, the ramifications within the colony's society of an unwed woman of society tending to the Admiral.

"Would you be willing to take no for an answer?" he asked, gently smiling at his daughter. It appeared he also knew Katherine would likely continue to try to change his mind should he tell her no. She was stubborn, much like her mother and she knew that was part of the reason he adored them both and why he often gave into requests.

She shook her head no and he answered, "I didn't think so."

"Father, what harm could that man possibly do to me?" she asked him. "He hardly had the strength to lift his hand; he couldn't possibly rise from the bed in his current condition."

"For now you're right," he conceded with a sigh. "However, if the time comes that I feel it is no longer proper for you to be the room with the Admiral, I ask that you obey my wish."

"Of course," she said, with a slight smile.

It was then that the door opened once more, and a faint light filtered into the hallway from the room. Katherine could see the man lying on the bed, his chest rose and fell gently and she gave a slight sigh of relief that he was sleeping peacefully. If one looked at him in this state they might not realize the ordeal he had obviously survived.

Her own maid, Ruth, was the final person to leave the room and Katherine stopped her before she could return to her normal duties. The other woman had accompanied the family from England and she was close in age to Katherine. They had long ago formed a friendship and she trusted Ruth to be honest with her regarding the Admiral.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's resting, my lady," Ruth told her. "It's amazing he's even alive."

"What do you mean?" Katherine questioned, feeling her curiosity as to what ever fate had befallen the Admiral take over.

"On his chest, miss," she said, almost shuttering. "He has a scar from an injury that would have been fatal on anyone else."

Katherine nodded almost absentmindedly as she considered this development. Ruth moved off to finish preparing dinner and the other responsibilities, leaving Katherine alone in the hall once more, as her father had also gone back to his study. She was alone in the hall, watching the man on the bed for a moment, almost unsure what to do now that she had her wish and she was alone and responsible for his care for the time being.

She moved slowly towards the bed, watching his face as she crossed the distance between them. He seemed at peace in the moon light, and the warmth of dry clothing and a small fire seemed to bring the color back to his cheeks. Sitting on the edge of the bed she tried not to think about how attractive his features truly were, instead focusing on the information Ruth had provided a moment ago.

Gently, she moved one side of his open shirt to show a bit more of his chest. In the middle of his well-defined muscles there was a pink scar about an inch and a half in diameter. It seemed whatever object had passed through him had missed his heart, but certainly would have caused other serious damage. Surely he had only escaped death from such an injury by some sort of miracle.

As her fingers brushed over the scar his hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist as a gasp escaped from his lips. Looking up at him she noticed his eyes were unfocused and while he was looking in her general direction, he appeared to be looking through her instead of at her. The confusion he felt was obvious and Katherine ached to ease his tortured mind.

"It's alright," she said softly, "you're safe now."

He slowly released her wrist as his eyes closed again. As he sank back onto the pillow he whispered a single world, "Elizabeth."

Reaching out once more, Katherine gentle pushed a stray lock of hair from his face. As she did so she noticed that the creases in his forehead eased as if her touch had taken away the tension. His breathing became even once more and it seemed he was at peace for the time being.

"You poor man," she said softly. "What happened to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

(I own nothing from the franchise, just the original characters)

Chapter 2

Forty-eight hours passed and it seemed the Admiral had no intention of waking. Katherine had kept a quiet watch over him, leaving only briefly when she was coerced by guilt into seeing to her own needs and wellbeing. Occasionally she had company, one of her parents or Ruth, but most of the time she was left to keep a silent watch over the sleep figure in the bed.

She wanted desperately to be there when he finally woke, to be the first one to assure him that he was alive and safe. On the beach when he had looked at her his eyes had seemed so lost, like he was still drifting on the waves. The memory of his touch and his gaze brought a slight blush to her cheeks every time she allowed her mind to wander back to that moment. What had brought him to this point in his life? How did someone who, from a distance, seemed too self-assured and in control suddenly become so vulnerable?

The sound of someone clearing their throat drew Katherine's thoughts away from the Admiral and her eyes away from the book she had been staring at but not reading. Her father was standing in the door, watching her with a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, in an almost amused fashion. How long had it been since she last turned the page?

"Whenever someone in our house was ill, your mother used to watch over them they was you're watching over Admiral Norrington," he told her. "You have so much of her in you."

Katherine smiled slightly as she placed her book aside and rose from the chair, stretching a bit to ease the tension in her muscles. The days of sitting were starting to take their toll physically, but she refused to relinquish her post. Women in society were often allowed to do so little of any real consequence; she was not about to let a few protesting limbs ruin this chance to do something that might actually matter to someone. Crossing the room, however, she did step into her father's waiting embrace for a moment.

"I won't tell her you said that with such pride in your eyes," she said with a slight wink. She knew that despite the bickering when she or her mother did something her father did not approve of, he loved her them both truly. He was a good man, and she hoped if she ever did marry she would find someone who shared a few of the qualities she admired about her father.

"I suppose I can't convince you to leave our guest for one evening so you might get some rest?" he asked, holding her out at an arms length. "You have been shut away in this room for nearly two days...you are allowed to take some interest in maintaining your own health." She was about to respond with a no when he continued, "I know you are no longer a child, but you are my daughter and it is my responsibility to decide what's best for you."

"I know," Katherine told him softly. "I haven't always inspired your confidence, but I feel like I'm doing what I'm meant to. He has been through a terrible ordeal and I would like very much to see him when he wakes."

"I am proud of you for taking on this task, but you need not do it alone," he told her.

"For now everything is fine," she responded. Seeing his concern she felt the need to offer a compromise out of guilt for worrying the older man and offered, "If he does not wake by tomorrow evening I will spend the night resting in my own chambers and allow Ruth to take my place."

"I'll leave you then, for now," he said in reply and then placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, my child."

Releasing her, he moved down the hall, his footsteps growing more faint as Katherine turned back to her charge. She was alone again, silence falling over the entire household. Unless she rang for one of the servants in the middle of the night it would be morning before she saw another visitor, not that she truly minded. It was in these moments she could watch the sleeping man for as long as she liked without having to wonder if someone might see and find it improper.

The details of his story remained to be discovered, but she found herself longing to know more with every hour that passed without his green eyes opening and meeting hers once more. She could only hope he might see fit to join the world of the conscious before tomorrow night when she would have to reluctantly leave his side.

Settling in the chair once more, she watched him as her eyes began to grown heavy from her own fatigue. She had hardly slept in the last two days. At first she had been afraid he might slip away while she slept and then she had feared missing his waking. The sound of the seas floated through the open window, draining some of the tension from her body as the breeze played with a few strands of her hair. It wasn't long before sleep claimed her and she was aware of no more.

* * *

Hours later, Katherine was startled from her sleep. Against her cheek there was the unmistakable feel of something cool and metallic as it pressed into her soft skin. She jumped slightly and waited for her eyes to focus in the soft moonlight, the candles having burned out.

Before her stood a man she had never seen before. He was tall, and dressed in common clothes, his appearance a bit ragged. He had a gun in his hand, pointing it confidently at her head. Katherine knew one false move would prove fatal. The only object in the room that might give her any aid was the small dagger found among the Admiral's effects, but there was no way she could retrieve it without the man noticing.

"Forgive me, Miss Conner," the man sneered slightly. "You seemed so peaceful, but I find myself in need of a guide."

"What do you want?" Katherine asked, not moving a muscle until she was sure he wouldn't pull the trigger. "How did you get in here?"

"By the window you left open for me, miss," he said with a leering smirk. "I find myself wishing to look upon the Governor's fortune. I thought to me self, surely the Governor's daughter might know where I could find such fancies. It was a lucky day indeed that I found you so eaily."

Katherine had often wondered how long it would be before an intruder entered their Port Royal home. The Caribbean was full of unsavory characters, pirates and thieves. She felt the fool though for thinking she would be safe leaving a window on one of the upper floors open. She felt her heart race as she considered all the ways this encounter might end.

"And if I don't help you?" she asked calmly, hiding her shaking hands in her skirt.

"Then I'll have no real need for you," he said, his voice dropping to a low, dangerous tone. "Now, stand up."

She did as commanded, her eyes never leaving the gu. At any moment the man before he could decide she was no longer necessary to complete his plan and end her life with a tiny movement of his finger. Her only comfort was knowing that if and when he decided to do that he would have to be prepared to flee quickly as it would sure wake the whole house. Perhaps that fact would keep her alive.

He motioned for her to move in front of him with a slight movement of the barrel of the gun. Again, she did as instructed not wanting to anger him just yet. Unarmed she would be easily overpowered by the thief. There was one other problem she had not yet conveyed to the thief, she knew where the safe was located, however she had yet to learn the combination. Her mind was frantically trying to think of a way to escape her current situation.

She turned when she passed through the doorway, moving to the left and away from the rooms where her family slept. There was a chance someone might react if she screamed, but not before the man fired his shot. However, the closer she got to the safe the further she would be from help.

Suddenly the thief gasped as if in severe pain and she turned quickly to face him once again. His muscles were tensed and he had a look of horror and agony on his face. She had seen that look before, not long ago, and she did not have to wonder what fate had befallen this man. The gun fell from his hands with a soft thud and as his eyes closed he soon followed its path, lying motionless on the carpet.

When Katherine looked back up she found herself looking into the eyes she had been thinking about almost constantly for the last two days. James Norrington was awake, and his green orbs were staring at her, taking her in curiously. He was taller than she had initially thought, the top of her head stopping just under his chin. His shirt had fallen open again, revealing the mysterious scar on his torso in the moonlight, and Katherine felt herself blush as she lowered her gaze.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked softly.

Looking up at him once more, Katherine was about to respond when she noticed he was growing more and more unsteady. Even in the dim light she could see the color draining from his face and she knew his full strength had not returned. While his body may have needed the rest, he had not eaten and it was clearly taking its toll. As he reached out to the wall to steady himself, she moved to position herself under his arm in order to help him back to the room.

"I am," she said looking up at him. "But I doubt you will be if you're not sitting in the near future."

Looking down at the intruder whispered, "Do you suppose there's anything that can be done for him?"

"No," was the softly whispered response.

It was all the encouragement Katherine needed and they moved together, slowly making their way back into the bedroom. Even in his state he seemed to be doing all he could to keep most of his weight off her slender frame. She tried not to think about the way she fit almost perfectly against him or the way her heart rate quickened when her body came into contact with his. It wouldn't do either of them any good should her knees suddenly go weak.

When he was seated on the bed, she took a step back, instantly missing the contact the way she had the day on the beach. It was curious that a man she hardly knew could have such an effect on her. Lighting one of the lanterns on the dresser, she poured him a glass of water from a small pitcher that had been left by the staff, she took a moment to study him as she moved across the room once more. She had been watching him sleep for nearly two days, but seeing him awake was a different experience.

He still had large dark circles under his eyes and she noticed his shoulders sagged slightly as he sat. It was as if the very weight of the world rested on his broad, strong shoulders. This was a far different image from the man that had been waiting on the boat the night she watched Governor Swann and Cutler Beckett sail off to stop the pirate lords from meeting. He had stood tall and proud on the deck of the ship, watching those who boarded. She had thought him the perfect image of the proud Naval Officer. That man however, was gone, and the James Norrington who sat before her appeared to be a broken man.

He took the glass from her without hesitation and she moved back to her seat. She nodded slightly at his whispered thanks. He was ever the gentleman, it seemed. Although that fact hardly surprised her, and she waited for him to finish before seeking conversation. The others would need to be alerted soon to the body of the thief in the hall, but she desperately wanted a few moments alone with the Admiral before she was whisked from his side.

"Where am I?" he asked softly, breaking the silence as he set the glass on the bedside table.

"Port Royal," she told him. "You're in the Governor's mansion, Admiral."

He nodded slightly and then turned his focus to her once more. It seemed his gaze was ever intense, and she couldn't stop the blush that creeped into her cheeks as she looked down at her hands. He seemed to be searching her soul. What exactly he was trying to find there she could not be sure, but the foolish part of her feared he might see all her secrets dancing in her eyes if he looked hard enough.

"You see to know who I am, but might I inquire as to who you are?" he asked softly.

"My name is Katherine Conner, Admiral" she told him.

"Conner…" he said, as if it stirred something. "I met your father just before setting sail, did I not? You family had just arrived in Port Royal."

She nodded her head slightly and noticed his features seemed to darken for a moment. What was he remembering exactly? Was it something to do with the circumstances that had brought him here? Perhaps instead it had something to do with the fate of Weatherby Swann. She couldn't be sure, and instead chose to draw him back to the present.

"My father was appointed the new governor of Jamaica," she told him.

"How long have I been here?" he asked, nearly cutting her off.

"Just over two days," she told him. "I found you on the beach after that horrible storm that came up suddenly."

"Then I owe you my thanks," he told her softly, his gaze meeting hers once more.

She shook her head slightly and then replied; "You surely saved my life just now, I believe, Admiral, we are quiet even." She paused for a moment and then a thought occurred to her and she asked, "How long were you awake before he broke in?"

"Not long," he told her, and she noticed he looked away from a moment before adding almost shyly, "I was watching you sleep and wondering who you were when I heard him come through the window. I was waiting for just the right moment before I tried to stop him. My first concern was for your safety, Miss Conner."

She looked towards the hallway for a moment, knowing she could not postpone the inevitable discovery of the body of the dead or dying man. Also, she knew her father would surely be unhappy if he knew she was sitting in a bedroom with the now very awake and alert Admiral. Staying alone in a bedroom with the man she had been watching over would certainly no longer be seen as appropriate in any circumstances.

Standing with a sigh, she moved to the cord to the servants' bell in the corner of the room. However, she had only managed to walk a few steps when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, stopping her abruptly. Again, her pulse quickened a bit as she turned to look at him, her eyes meeting his once more.

"My defending you was my duty," he told her, his voice still soft. "I owe you many thanks for the service you paid me of coming to my aid on the beach, Miss Conner."

"I am only glad I could be of service, Admiral," she told him. "You've committed your life to protecting us all, it was the least I could do in return."

"I am hardly deserving of your concern and care," he responded, releasing her wrist, "but I will forever be grateful for what you have done."

She watched curiously, trying to determine the true meaning of his response. How could a man who had done everything in the name of honor seem so ashamed of the life he had led? The answer wouldn't be a simple one, nor was it one she could hope for that particular night. After a moment she turned away from him and finally finished crossing to the robe on the other side of the room. A bell sounded and it caused them both to jump in the stillness of the night.

"I hope you're ready," she said more to herself then to her companion. "The whole house will be here in a moment."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a few moments the silence of the house was broken by servants emerging from their quarters. Given the circumstances surrounding his stay at the mansion, James found himself unsurprised that her call was answered so quickly. Katherine had moved back to her seat across from him, waiting with him quietly, until the first servant entered the room. This woman who answered looked to be about his age, and moved directly to Katherine.

"My lady," she said softly, the concern on her face made it quite clear the dying thief had not gone unnoticed, "are you alright?"

"Yes, Ruth," Katherine said in reply. "I am fine. Could you wake my father please."

"Yes, miss," she said, turning to leave again.

Katherine rose then to light a few of the candles around the room and James finally took a moment to truly study her as her attention was now focused elsewhere. Her long red hair was draped around her shoulders, a small portion of it had been pinned loosely on top of her head, keeping it from falling into her eyes. She wore a simple dress of dark blue that seemed to bring out the grey highlights in her blue eyes, those eyes he had a vague memory of a few days earlier as he lay on the beach waiting to be claimed by the land of the dead once more. She was tall and slender, but lacked a fragileness that other ladies of the colony possessed. During their brief contact in the hall he had not felt like she would break like some sort of china doll.

He could also still feel the slight tingle in his fingers where his hand had wrapped around her wrist. Never had he experienced anything quite like the jolt that went through him when they touched. In the hall when she decided to help him walk, he had found her closeness incredibly distracting as they moved back into the bedroom. She had fit so perfectly against him, the heat of her body spreading through his own.

His forced his mind away from Katherine to the battle that was sure to take place between the pirates and the East India Trading Company, if it had not already. What had become of those who had gone to fight? Of Elizabeth and even Will and Jack Sparrow? He was not sure any of them would be left in the end to tell the tale of the battle against Davy Jones and the East India Trading Company. What a complete fool he had been to think that simply because the law favored one side it was the right side. It was a mistake he would surely regret for the remained of his days.

A woman entered the chamber and all of his thoughts of the battle ceased. She had obviously been awakened from her sleep as she wore a robe over her frilly nightgown. Based on her attire she was a woman of standing, and he assumed most like this was Mrs. Conner. She immediately went to Katherine, looking his caretaker over as if to assure herself that the young woman was truly unharmed, pulling her into an embrace.

"Mother," Katherine said softly, "I'm fine, there's no need to fuss."

"What happened here?" James heard a man say from the doorway.

Turning his attention towards the door, he saw that the speaker was not unfamiliar as they had met just before James had last sailed from Port Royal. Governor Conner was certainly more of an impressive and imposing figure then Governor Swann had been, even standing in his night clothes. He was tall and commanded respect in a way similar to men of service. His posture told James he came from money and breeding, something not surprising given his connections and current position. He seemed younger than the former Governor had been and from more of a military background.

"There was an intruder," Katherine told him. "Thankfully Admiral Norrington awoke in time to stop him from getting too far. He saved my life in the process as the man saw fit to use me to break into the safe. I do not think the thief would have been terribly amused when he discovered I have not been given the combination."

She had given James a small smile when he met her gaze as she spoke of the service he had paid her by saving her life. He felt himself unable to stop the small smile that spread across his own lips. There was something so genuine about Katherine, a warmth he had not expected to find among one of the society women of Port Royal.

"For that I am very grateful," he said turning to face James, drawing the younger man's attention away from Katherine once more. "Admiral, it appears you've already met my daughter, but I'm Jeremiah Conner and this is my wife, Maria."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both, Governor," James said in reply, wishing he could rise from the bed. "I am only glad I was able to return some of the kindness your daughter bestowed upon me. I owe her quite a debt, not only for saving me on the beach but for watching over me."

He noticed Katherine's blush as he dared to glance at her once more. It was a slight coloring in her cheeks; most would probably miss with a quick glance, but to a keen eye it was quite obvious the effect his words had on the woman who had saw to his care. There was a small part of him that felt satisfaction at being able to elicit such a response from an attractive woman even in his current state of dishevelment. Certainly with several days of stubble and rumbled clothing and hair he was not much to look at.

"Your wellbeing has been my daughter's first priority for the past two days," the governor told him before turning to his daughter. "Katherine, dear, now that the Admiral is awake I believe it's time that you returned to your chambers so that you may rest."

He wondered how long she had been sitting in the chair, watching over him. She said he had washed up on the shore two days ago, could it be that she had truly felt the compulsion to ignore propriety and sit at the bedside of a man she did not even know? Clearly Katherine was not the superficial, giggling mindless twit he had so often encountered among society women. She was a bit of a mystery, and he found himself curious about the pretty redhead who had sat by his side.

He saw her nod slightly without further argument and her mother started to lead her from the room. As she moved past her father she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. There was a warmth in this family he had not seen in some time, and it was refreshing. It did not take much imagination to determine where Katherine got her caring nature from when he watched her with her parents. Then, at the door she stopped, turning again to face him once more, offering a small smile.

"Good night, Admiral," she said.

"Good night, Miss Conner," he replied. "Sleep well."

He watched her leave, noticing how she stopped for a moment to look at the spot where the thief had lay, presumably dead. He had hoped by now the body had at least been covered if not removed to spare as many as possible from the sight. At sea one had to grow accustomed to dealing with death, but did not make the sight of a lifeless body any easier to face. Katherine seemed to shudder a bit, lost in a memory it seemed. Her face betrayed the fact that something had stirred within her, another hidden layer of the woman he knew so little about. After a moment her mother intervened and she was led away for the night.

He could hear the servants moving about outside the room, likely tending to any sort of clean up that might be necessary after the encounter. However, for the moment he was seemingly alone with the Governor and the two men regarded each other for a moment.

"I suppose, Admiral, my daughter explained some of what happened two days ago to you?" the Governor asked, taking the seat Katherine had occupied moments earlier.

"Yes, sir," James replied softly. "She told me she found me two days ago on the shore."

"My daughter luckily has a habit of watching the sea, especially after a storm," the older man told him. "I believe that since she found you she felt some responsibility to see to your recovery."

"For which I will be in her debt for some time to come, Governor," James responded. "She is a remarkable young woman, sir."

"That she is, Admiral," the Governor said, watching the other man for a moment as if trying to weigh James' intentions. "I promise I won't ask too many questions at this hour, but I must inquire as to how it is you managed to wash ashore alive in Port Royal," he continued. "I received a report saying you died at sea. While we are relieved to find you alive, I can not help but wonder how that could be."

James had been wondering when the question would be asked. He remembered the cold feeling that crept through his body as he breathed his final breath on the deck of The Flying Dutchman and the last of his life left his body. He remembered floating to Davy Jones' locker on the small boat with many others, and he remembered the rumor he heard that at sunset, if on turned everything upside down they could return to the world of the living. Something he had picked up in Tortuga and at the time decided it was only the ramblings of a drunken fool. However, he doubted the Governor would believe his fantastic tale and he would likely thought James had been driven mad by the sea.

"A storm came upon us suddenly," he began, deciding on the safest possible tale, although he still hated the thought of lying. "It was small, but powerful enough. One of my men was trying to tie down a line and a wave took him overboard as he worked. While trying to save him I was thrown over myself and quickly swept away from the ship. The crew probably assumed we had both been claimed by the sea."

He watched the Governor for any signs of distrust or disbelief, but saw none. Even if the story was a fabrication he was plausible. Many a good sailor had been lost in a storm at sea. It seemed his story was enough to answer the man's question, and that meant the secret he carried could remain a secret for the time being.

"Thankfully the ship was only a few days of sailing from Port Royal," he said, doubting the coordinates of the ship at the time of his death would have been sent. "I doubt I would have survived much longer adrift in the ocean."

"You are certainly luck, Admiral," the Governor replied. "Many others would have given up and sank to the depths."

James nodded and said, "I've seen that many times, sir."

Suddenly he felt a wave of exhaustion take over and couldn't help the yawn the soon escaped his lips. Had he not just slept for two days? His ordeal had been great though and it seemed the Governor understood and stood again from the seat next to the bed.

"I should leave you to rest. You've had quite a journey and conversation can be left until morning," he told him.

"Thank you, sir," he said. "I do appreciate your hospitality and I can answer any other questions you may have, but perhaps tomorrow it would be best if I return to the small house I kept not far from here. I believe I have imposed upon your family long enough."

The house had been built when he first came to Port Royal. He had kept one servant at the time, but when he lost his position in the Navy she had sought out employment elsewhere as he had disappeared without a word to anyone. He knew the house was unkempt, but it was time he called it home again. The last thing he wanted to overstay his welcome with a gracious host.

"I know the house of which you speak. Perhaps in a few days time when you've fully recovered, but for now there would be no one there to take care of you," the older man said. "While I do not doubt you are capable of looking after yourself, I cannot allow you to leave just yet. My daughter would be rather cross if I were to allow that to happen as well. Now, before I bid you goodnight, would you care for the servants to bring you anything to eat?"

James shook his head slightly as the Governor extinguished a few of the candles Katherine had lit. After the waves of dizziness he could not stomach food just yet. He was right though; James was not yet fully recovered and it would be several days before he truly had his strength back. He had barely managed to make it back to the bedroom and if it had not been for Katherine he surely would have tumbled to the floor next to the intruder.

"Good night, sir," James said softly. "Thank you again for your hospitality."

"Thank you, Admiral, for saving my daughter," the Governor said before exiting the room and closing the door. "She is quite precious to me, and as a father I will forever be in your debt."

James moved slowly to lie back against the pillows once more, settling into the soft comfort of the bed. Reaching out, he turned the knob on the oil lamp, the flame dimming a bit, casting shadows across the room. At some point the window had been shut and locked, but he could still hear the dull roar of the ocean just outside the mansion.

His thoughts drifted to Katherine as he lay in bed waiting for sleep to claim him once more. She was a beautiful woman, and he wondered that he had not truly noticed her before he left Port Royal. Had he really been so consumed with revenge and reclaiming all that he had lost that he could have missed her arrival? It was also curious that she was unwed and seemingly unattached to anyone in Port Royal. She was certainly of age, and likely sought out by all of the eligible men of the colony. Surely a woman who was betrothed would not keep vigil over another man.

He also remembered the way she had seemed so haunted when she looked to where the thief had fallen. Perhaps she had taken his death to heart. If he had learned nothing else in the last few years it was that every man had a story. Just because one was breaking the law did not mean that somewhere there could not be redeeming qualities. Human life seemed all the more precious now. James had not been trying to fatally wound the man, but his strength and coordination had been lacking and the dagger missed the intended mark.

As he drifted off his mind was consumed with thoughts of beauty who had watched over him. Perhaps the morning light might bring an opportunity to talk further and learn a few of the secrets she kept.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James awoke feeling the heat from the midmorning sun on his face as it poured through the slit in the curtains that decorated the large windows. He felt more rested after a few short hours then had earlier after two days of sleeping. Perhaps there truly was a difference between sleep and merely being in a state of unconsciousness, as he certain could attest there was a difference in how is entire body felt.

Rising slowly, he pushed the covers back, surveying the room around him, taking in the elaborate furniture that adorned the room. Rolling his shoulders a bit, he felt some of the tension dissipate as he did so, relieved to find there was no longer the dizziness that had affected him a few hours earlier. His eyes found their way to a small dresser and on it was a pile of neatly folded clothing and a note.

He stood in a surprisingly fluid motion, testing his legs for a moment as he held onto the bed post until he was sure his knees would not buckle. Once satisfied, he took a few steps towards the dresser, testing how much of his strength had returned. When he was close enough he took hold of the paper and unfolded it, a small smile creeping across his lips at the distinctively feminine handwriting.

When he had first awoke and saw Katherine's sleeping figure in the chair he thought perhaps he had finally slipped into a dream world. Her long hair seemed to frame her delicate facial features, the moonlight causing her skin to glow a bit on the dark room. In her sleep she looked like little more than an innocent child, the cares of the world not showing on her face as she slumbered.

**Admiral Norrington,**

**I thought perhaps once the servants had drawn a bath you would be more comfortable in your own clothing. I hope you do not mind I sent someone to fetch these from your home.**

**When you're ready pull the cord and someone will be along shortly with food and assistance.**

**Katherine**

His smile grew as he set the note back on the dresser. It seemed his self appointed guardian angel was still watching over him, even from the other side of the vast mansion. His smile faded a bit as he considered for a moment that it might take a great deal of convincing for him to be able to return home once more. It would be for the best, eventually questions would be raised that he might not be able to answer and would the Conners truly believe his otherworldly tale?

After a meal of toast and fruit, James relaxed in a warm bath that the servant girl, Ruth, had prepared for him. The woman had been concerned with his sense of balance, and Katherine had apparently insisted that he be helped as much as possible. However, he had successfully managed to chase her from the room and keep some of his dignity, promising not to reveal to her mistress that Ruth had not done precisely as ordered. Before the maid left, however, he had managed to learn that the Governor and his wife had gone into town, leaving Katherine alone with the servants as she had refused to leave while their house guest was still in their care.

Within the hour he was clean, shaven, and dressed in his own civilian clothing. The lack of a formal uniform and wig always felt a bit strange, especially in his current setting, but he was not here out of duty and he did his best to push those thoughts aside. He was feeling more like himself, and the day was not even half over as of yet. As he left the guest chamber he wondered if perhaps find the young woman whom had seemed to invade his thoughts. There were rooms he had never ventured into, but he was well aware of the general direction of the rooms one might frequent during the day.

As he made his way down the main stairwell of the mansion, James lost himself in thought for a moment trying to decided if he should check the gardens first or perhaps look in the library. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he stood in the middle of the foyer for a moment, weighing his options. No matter what tale he tried to tell himself, he knew he was looking for Katherine, and being unsure of the woman's likes he had no earthly idea where to look first.

From behind him he heard someone softly cleared their throat. He shifted slightly, inwardly cursing the fact that he had been caught so unaware, and turned to face whoever had wandered upon him. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face when he say Katherine watching him from the doorway to the formal dining hall. Her red hair was pinned up loosely, a few tendrils framing her face and catching the light through the windows. She wore a dress of emerald green that accented those red wisps perfectly.

"Miss Conner," he said softly, "thank you for your thoughtfulness this morning."

She smiled slightly, moving towards him, "It was my pleasure, I thought it would give you a bit of normalcy while you're here. Did you sleep well, Admiral?"

"I did," he told her. "In a few days I should be good as new. And I trust sleep was able to find you as well?"

"Eventually," she said softly.

He saw the slight sadness in her eyes as she spoke. It was then he noticed the slight shadow underneath them, the distinct sign that sleep had been an elusive state. His suspicion that the death of the intruder had affected her more than she admitted was quickly confirmed. While knowing very little about the woman before he him, he was certain of the fact that Katherine had a kind heart and the death of any person would have such an effect on her. He felt himself wanting to reach out to her, but should anyone come upon them, even a servant, her reputation could easily be tarnished for a moment of kindness that would only be seen as impropriety.

"It's a lovely morning," she said, changing the subject suddenly. "I was planning to go for a walk in the gardens before lunch, would you care to join me, Admiral?"

"That would be lovely, Miss Conner," James said in reply, glad for the excuse to be in her presence for a while longer.

He extended his arm to her; in hopes she wouldn't find the move to bold and familiar on his part. He waited for the briefest moment, his occasional awkwardness around women already starting to seep into his body. He was relieved, however, when he was rewarded with a smile as Katherine closed some of the distance between them and the slight jolt as her hand came to rest on his arm.

"Please," she said as they moved from the house into the gardens, "call me Katherine. There's no need to stand on such ceremony around me, not here."

"Then I must insist you do the same for me and call me James," he told her, smiling down at her as they descended the steps and moved off the right amongst the flowers and trees.

"But your title is one of honor," she said in protest, "how I am called is merely dictated by society."

"For the time being, I feel we can ignore protocol," he told her.

He saw her nod slightly, hoping her had won the battle for the time being. His title was one of honor, one that was earned, but what had he truly one to deserve it? He had betrayed those he cared for to secure that pardon. Somehow he doubted that he would ever see his new rank as something he had truly earned.

Pushing his current line of thinking from his mind, however, he focused for a moment on the flowers and trees that surrounded them. There was every color imaginable; reds and oranges accented the green leaves and stems. Each was perfectly tended to by the grounds staff, making it perhaps one of the most beautiful spots in Port Royal. He had always admired the gardens here, although he had never been allowed to wander them in the presence of the company he wished to keep.

"How long has your family been in the Caribbean?" he asked knowing she could have made the crossing at any point in the last year and a half.

"Eight months," she told him. "We came initially on an extended holiday. However, my father received his papers promoting him to Governor from the king just before we were to return to London."

He noticed a slight hint of regret in her voice as she mentioned London, obviously missing the city she had considered home. Port Royal was certainly dull compared to the bustling city. The colony was large enough, but there was not all the excitement of society life she would have been exposed to in England. He had left very little when he took his post, but she was a grown woman who had likely had a life that she had left behind.

"It must have been difficult," he said softly, "suddenly being faced with the knowledge that you were expected to leave what you knew."

"It was," she replied. "Yet, it is so beautiful here that I can't imagine leaving Port Royal either. I fell in love with the ocean on the crossing, and I cannot foresee living without the clear, blue water outside my window, singing me to sleep every night. I still yearn for the society in London…I suppose if I could combine the two worlds I would."

They strolled slowly as she spoke until they came upon a bench set in the middle of a small archway. Being surrounded by lush greenery on three sides it gave the illusion of privacy and James felt a small thrill pass through him as Katherine invited him to sit with her. The spot was shaded, giving them protection from the sun that was rising ever higher in the sky.

"When did you first come to Port Royal?" she asked, turning slightly so she could look at him as they spoke

"Almost ten years ago," he told her. "I took a post on the ship, The Dauntless, that was assign to carried Governor Swann and his daughter here. All of my immediately family had passed on so I had no reason to return and Port Royal became my home."

Katherine sat back a bit on the bench as if lost in thought. Her eyes narrowed a bit as they do when one is concentrating hard on something, but she said nothing to James. He repeated what he had just told her in his mind, desperately trying to determine what he had said that might have caused such a reaction.

"Katherine," he said softly, enjoying the way her name felt on his tongue, "have I said something to upset you?"

She looked to him once more, this time her expression a bit confused when she met his eyes and then finally she said, "No, you haven't upset me. I was just thinking…"

Her voice trailed off and desperately wished at that moment he could somehow read her mind. His sense of propriety prevented him from asking her the details of her thoughts, if she cared to share more she would, and he would simply wait. Not realizing he was still staring at her, he noticed her shift slightly, breaking their eye contact.

"The first day, once you were settled in the guest chamber, I went in to make sure you were indeed resting comfortably," she told him, finally. "While I was sitting there you spoke the only word you would utter until you awoke during the encounter with the thief."

"And what was it?" he asked, afraid to know the answer but not daring to look away from her.

Taking a breath, Katherine met his gaze once more, studying him as if trying to determine if she could speak her mind without crossing some boundary. James did his best to remain neutral, trying to ignore the feeling that the color was draining from his face at the many possibilities of what it was he might have muttered in his sleep.

"We probably shouldn't be discussing this," she told him, he voice soft. "We hardly know each other and it is not my place to pry into your past."

"Surely whatever I said couldn't have been that terrible," he coaxed, trying to assure her so that she might ease his worry and curiosity, "and if it was I should like to know so I can properly apologize."

"You called out for someone named Elizabeth," she told him, and James felt his breath catch in his throat. "I can only assume you meant Elizabeth Swann."

He nodded slightly wondering how it was he had thought of Elizabeth so little since awakening, but had clearly only been focused on her when he first washed ashore. Their kiss just before his death had been an uncharacteristically bold move on his part. Yet, after so many years of holding Elizabeth in such high regard and keeping her up on some pedestal to measure all other against, it was entirely surprising that when faced with death he had chosen to act upon desire. It would have been the last pleasant experience of this world before he had slipped into Davy Jones' locker, so it wasn't surprising to hear he had still be imagining his former hearts desire when he had washed up on shore.

"We were briefly engaged," he told Katherine, his eyes focusing on something in front of him so he would not have to meet hers. "She was destine for another."

"I heard she was last seen sailing with pirates," Katherine said softly and James knew she was trying to merely continue the conversation he had insisted she begin.

"Yes," he told her. "The last time I saw her I had been named Admiral by the East India Trading Company and failed to see what a mistake it was to join forces with Cutler Beckett. I helped her escape just before…"

He stopped realizing he had almost told her too much. Certainly she would think him mad if he finished the statement with anything resembling the truth. How could he expect her to believe that he had been fatally wounded on board a ship that was supposed legend and died? However, he found he hated the thought of lying to this woman and could not bring himself to complete his statement.

"Just before the storm broke and you were thrown from the ship," she finished for him, much to his relief, and he merely nodded.

He hadn't truly lied directly to her; he just failed to correct what he father had told her of their conversation the night before. Surely if she knew his tale of Davy Jones and The Flying Dutchman she would sent him to the local asylum never to see the light of day again. They had just met, how could he ask her to trust him with a tale so bizarre in nature he hardly believed it himself.

"It must be maddening to be lost at sea as you were," she said, and he could feel her eyes on him, studying him.

"It can be," he told her, his mind wandering to the aftermath of the hurricane that claimed The Dauntless. He had fully expected to die with his crew that day, yet fate had stepped in to save him, much to his disgrace. "Not being sure if you're going to live or sink to the depths of the ocean."

She said nothing else, but he suddenly felt her hand gently come to rest on his arm. James couldn't help smiling slightly at the touch, it was so innocent and unassuming, yet it meant so much to him. She was indeed a kind heart and a gentle soul. There was something so genuine about Katherine, something he had often missed in the members of the opposite sex he had encountered during his time in Port Royal.

"Thankfully I managed to find my way to you before madness could claim me," he said, looking over at her.

Her slight blush and a small smile rewarded him for his mild flirtation. He noticed her eyes seemed to come alive as she did so, a spark of light passing through them. However, she also pulled her hand away, a bit flustered, as she turned to look at the flowers again, likely hiding the blush. He instantly missed the contact, yet her reaction had brought a true smile to his lips.

"I suppose sometimes when a thing that is not expected happens, it usually does so because it is for the best," she said, softly, slowly glancing back at him.

"I agree," he said standing and extending his arm to her again. "Would you like to continue the tour of the gardens? Although I walked here many times, I never had my own personal guide."

She stood and took his arm, and the selfish part of him aware of the fact that he had suggested continuing simply so she might take his arm once more. The simplest touch seemed to cause such a strong reaction within him, something he had never truly experienced in the past.

"Perhaps then you know your way through the gardens better than myself," she said as he led her towards the stables as the roses, to the best of his knowledge, were located on the opposite side.

She stopped him, though, as he began to lead her down the path and he turned towards her out of confusion. Not a word was spoken for a moment, and Katherine seemed frozen for a moment and her hand dropped from his elbow to her side. For a moment he looked from her to the stable door, where her gaze seemed fixed.

"Katherine," he began softly, "is everything alright?"

James noticed her eyes grew unfocused as she looked at the stable door. She seemed to be lost in a memory, and he reached out to her, placing his hand on her arm to try to draw her back to the present. Her eyes snapped back to his, her face unreadable as she looked back at him. This woman was a mystery to him, in that moment seeming so fragile and in need of protection.

"I just remembered I have something to attend to at the house before my parents return," she said, taking a step back. "You'll have to excuse me."

"Katherine, have I done something to upset you?" he asked, taking a step towards her, not wanting her to get away.

"No," she said softly. "Please James, stay and enjoy the gardens. I hear the roses are quite beautiful. I was hoping to have lunch looking out over the water, perhaps you'll join me then?"

"Of course," he said, watching her retreating form as she retreated back up the path.

She was asking for a bit of privacy and he could fight the strong urge to question her further. After all, it was true that they hardly knew each other. Her reaction had stirred something within him, however, the desire to protect her from whatever it was she feared. It centered around the stables, she had been fine until they wandered down that particular path.

He looked back at the stable door for a moment. Being here, seeing the doorway had triggered some memory within her and James thought perhaps it was somehow linked to the way in which she had looked at the body of the intruder. What exactly haunted Katherine, he could not be sure, but he hoped in time she might come to trust him with her secret. Looking again over his shoulder at the path she had taken he saw her climb the steps and enter the mansion and gave a slight sigh at the sudden turn of events.


	5. Chapter 5

((Thank you for the reviews! I truly appreciate the support.

Sadly I still own nothing from the franchise, just the original characters.))

Chapter 5

James returned an hour later to find lunch being set in the shade near the gardens. Climbing the stairs, he saw Ruth setting four places. During a brief exchange he learned that the Governor and his wife had returned from their morning appointments and would be joining them for the meal.

As Ruth retreated back into the mansion, he found Katherine watching him from just inside. She gave him a shy smile, which he returned with one of his own. It was obvious from her demeanor that she was well aware that her behavior had left him with many unanswered questions. After a moment she exited the house, moving towards him, and James found himself trying to decide how best to put her at ease.

"Katherine," he said softly, "if I said or did anything to upset you…"

"You did not," she said, not letting him finish his statement. "It is I who should apologize since I left so abruptly with little explanation and I fear I still can not provide you with one that is adequate. I hope you were able to enjoy the rest of the gardens."

"I did," he said, not wanting risk upsetting her further with too many details.

He had gone to the stables to see if he could determine a reason for her hasty departure, which still perplexed him. When he pushed open the door he found nothing out of the ordinary, it was simply a normal stable. Most of the horses were gone, and he assumed the animals were pulling the carriage that carried the Governor and his wife and the few who were left peered at him from behind the gates that kept them within their stalls. These were smaller than the carriage horses and he assumed they were used for riding mostly.

One mare had neighed softly to his right and he moved towards her, holding out his hand for the white horse to sniff and she nuzzled her nose into his palm. Reaching up he stroked her head for a moment while she watched him intently. A stable hand informed him the horse belonged to Katherine. After talking to the bo for a while longer, James had managed to learn a bit more about the habits of the Governor's daughter. It seemed that Katherine went riding twice a week and always asked that the horse be saddled and brought to the front of the house. When she returned she always dismounted in the spot from which she left and had never been seen in the stables. To the boy's knowledge she had never ventured into the stables.

"The view from the cliffs on the far end of the gardens is especially beautiful," he told her, skipping over his visit with her horse. "In all the times I walked those paths I never once noticed it."

"Admiral," James heard a male voice call from the doorway, "I'm glad to see you are feeling better this morning."

"Thank you, Governor," he said, looking at the older man. "I heard you had some business to attend to in town this morning. I trust everything is peaceful in Port Royal."

"A few ships from the Armada returned this morning," the Governor told them, as his wife came through the door behind him.

James felt his pulse quicken a bit, wondering what tale the sailors were telling and if the Governor was the type to believe in the supernatural. Surely there had been some battle that included The Flying Dutchman, Cutler Beckett was not the type of man who would return without a victory. Surely if ships were returning to port than the final battle between the pirates and the East India Trading Company had occurred. The only question that plagued James' mind was who had survived the encounter.

Before the Governor could continue with his news, however, plates of fruits, cheese, and dried meats were set on the table for their lunch. James watched as Governor Conner went to his wife and helped her to a seat to the right of his place at the head of the table. Katherine had moved to take the chair across from her mother and without a second thought he helped her to her chair in a similar fashion.

She looked up at him a bit surprised, but smiled and murmured, "Thank you, Admiral."

If they had been alone he would have certainly corrected her for using his formal title, but he did not wish to appear improper in front of his host. Society dictated that they behave a certain way towards each other.

"You're welcome, Miss Conner," James said in reply as he took his own seat across from the Governor.

The men found themselves eating in relative silence, Mrs. Conner telling her daughter the latest society news. James quickly discovered that Katherine's mother would have liked nothing more than to see her daughter married and settled in her own life, as she tried to convince her to attend the various social events. Certainly she would be sought after by many of the eligible men in the colony. With so many eligible men in Port Royal he was surprised she had not married within the first months of her extended stay. There were often dinner parties and usually all of the well to do of Port Royal were invited to such events.

When lunch drew to a close, the conversation turned suddenly back to the return of the sailors who had left Port Royal with Beckett. Hungry for any information that might provided, James couldn't help but inquire, "Were there any reports of encounters with the pirates Lord Beckett was seeking?"

"Indeed there was," the other man replied. "It's the most fascinating tale in fact, I am not entirely sure I believe all of it. Apparently the battle included The Flying Dutchman, which I thought was merely a legend."

James remained silent as the Governor spoke. He could feel Katherine's gaze on him, but did couldn't bring himself to turn to look at her since surely she would think this was madness. He could already hear the disbelief in the Governor's voice, how could he tell them all that he had been on board that ship?

"According to the sailors Beckett had somehow managed to gain control of Davy Jones," the all too familiar story continued. "They said that in order to do so he had managed to find Jones's heart which was locked away in a chest. The battle took place during the storm that came up suddenly the other day…The day you washed ashore, Admiral."

"I don't remember much of that day, Governor," James said, keeping his voice even, "or really much of what happened leading up to it."

"I would imagine you wouldn't," the Governor said in return. "During the storm The Flying Dutchman went into battle against the pirate ship, The Black Pearl."

"I heard The Black Pearl attacked Port Royal a few years ago," Katherine said suddenly, "and the crew took Elizabeth Swann as their prisoner. Is that true?"

"Yes," James said, finally meeting her eyes. "They sailed under a different captain then. I believe in the battle they would have been lead by Jack Sparrow."

Katherine held his gaze for a moment, trying to read his reaction to the story. He wondered if she believed that legends could be reality, that there were things in this world stranger than the imagination could conjure. What would she say if he told her of The Pearl's former, undead crew?

"Indeed," the Governor said, resuming his story telling. "No one from the crew knew exactly what happened, but Jones was killed. Two people used a portion of the sail from The Dutchman to escape as it sank beneath the waves, and a few minutes later it resurfaced as the sun returned to the sky and turned on the East India Trading Company. The Endeavour was destroyed in a matter of moments and they say Lord Beckett was still on board."

"Then it appears the pirates were successful," James said, leaning back in his chair a bit and trying to piece together what he could from the facts that were presented to him.

"Surely that cannot all be true," Katherine said. "The Flying Dutchman can not be real."

"Why couldn't it be?" James asked, looking at her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

She reminded him a bit of himself before Jack Sparrow came to Port Royal. His rational mind never would have believed it all possible, and then he saw all the strange wonders of the Caribbean. He would never again scoff at the ramblings of a drunk sailor after all he had seen.

"Admiral, I have never believed in ghost stories," she told him. "So, I hardly believe that a man can live without his heart. Are you saying the there is or was a man who had lived for hundreds of years, terrorizing those who sail the seas?"

"I'm saying, Miss Conner, with all I've seen since coming to Port Royal, nothing is impossible," he replied, leaning forward slightly. "There are forces in this world we can never hope to understand."

She narrowed her eyes at him as if trying to decipher what it was he was holding back with his simple response. James wished he had the courage to tell her exactly why should believe in the stories of the sea, that they very fact that he was sitting here was proof. Her eyes continued to bore into him and he knew if he continued to sit there, looking at her, he would soon tell her everything. He was a coward for putting so little faith in the people who had saved his life, and he silently cursed himself as he stood, not wishing to jeopardize the foundations of what could turn into a friendship.

"Governor, I hope you'll excuse me," he said. "I should retire a bit. The sun and fresh air were incredibly relaxing this morning, but I fear I have not completely recovered from being adrift at sea for so long."

He moved away from the table wondering if he would able be able to let another human see beyond the rigid exterior her portrayed in the public eye. Katherine's gentle nature seemed to break past some of his defenses, making her dangerous until he was absolutely certain she could be trusted. No one had ever known his soul, and few had tried to gain access to what lay behind the façade. A part of him was convinced that she would be like those in his past, when she discovered something difficult to accept she would turn her back on him.

"Admiral, wait," he heard Katherine call from behind him, but continued on as if he had not heard.

This woman was too inquisitive and too much of a mystery at the same time. She was eager to break past his hardened exterior, but he forced himself to remember that she was unwilling to allow him see beyond her own. She was a kind soul who kept her secrets well hidden, and if he wasn't careful she might be his undoing.

"James," she called, her voice soft and he stopped but didn't turn to her. "Please, wait."

"What is it, Miss Conner?" he asked, turning finally and meeting her eyes. "Are you suddenly a believer of the tales of the Caribbean?"

"You seem a good, honest man," she said, looking away from him, only a few feet from where he stood. "If you were to tell me that I should believe that Davy Jones is more than just a tale then I would."

"Believe what your mind tells you to, Miss Conner," he said, his tone colder than he intended, causing her to flinch slightly.

She nodded slightly, her eyes downcast. Turning away from him and moving back outside, he watched her sit back at the table and force a smile at her parents. He felt like the biggest fool to walk the earth that he had hurt Katherine by keeping her at an arms length as he had with every person to enter his life. She would not disappoint as others had him if he did not allow her to see his heart or soul. This was safer for them both.

Turning quickly, he moved back up the stairs towards his chambers. There he could remain in solitude and forget that he had ever known of The Flying Dutchman or sold his life to Cutler Beckett in weak attempt to gain what he thought he desired. Although he highly doubted he could forget Katherine's eyes as she turned away from him.

Once inside the guest chambers, he quickly closed the door behind him, leaning against it for a moment. He was not sure he deserved this second chance, what lessons had he learned? It seemed he was doomed to repeat the mistakes of the life he had lead.

For a brief moment in the end he had allowed Elizabeth to see into his heart, to show her that he had loved her in spite of everything that had occurred, to show her he too could be a man of passion. She had rejected him time and time again, taking his love and using it to her advantage. When she choose Turner he felt as if she had shredded his heart into thousands of tiny pieces and given it back to him to put together again. Still he had carried a torch for her, yet it seemed he had truly said goodbye to her on the deck of the Dutchman.

Perhaps allowing himself to love any woman had been his mistake in his previous life. If it had not been for Elizabeth he never would have began his search for Sparrow. That need to do the right thing had caused him to delay the search sail into the hurricane that cost him his career.

Moving to the chair across the room, he removed the overcoat he had been wearing and sank into the cushions. His mind moved from Elizabeth to Katherine. She was eager to put her faith and trust in him, to believe what he would tell her was the truth. Again, he reminded himself, she too held people at an arms distance. She had fled from him at the stables as quickly as her feet would carry her, despite his attempt to get her to stay and been unable to offer an explination for her actions.

Looking out the window, he could see the beach below. A lone figure clad in a green dress walked along the water, and James sighed slightly as he turned away. He had managed to wash up on shore into the arms of a woman both caring and beautiful and it seemed he was doomed to make an absolute mess thanks to his pride. Certainly this was not how he had intended his second chance at life to begin, however it was what was given to him and he now had to decide how best to proceed as one life of regrets was all he could bear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning found Katherine once again staring out over the water, reflecting on the events of the previous day. Everything had started smoothly, but between the near mishap at the stables and the display at lunch, she was sure James would have no further need of her company. Things had started out well enough, seeing them fall easily into conversation as friends, but it had not lasted. After her flightiness that morning she couldn't blame him for retreating to the guest chamber for the remainder of the day.

She was convinced that there was a great deal about his experience that led to him lying on the beach that he was not sharing. Certainly Davy Jones could not have been real, but what reason did he have to lie to her? He had been so cryptic in his responses, and his tone on the stairs had stung.

His presence had been missed at dinner the previous evening and she had found herself staring at the door to the room he occupied as she moved past it to her own chambers. Later that evening, after everyone had retired, she left her room and went to his door to check on James. About to know, she thought better of her decision. Should anyone come upon them together though at such a late hour though would mean all sorts of questions and speeches about the impropriety of the situation and so she had quickly forced herself back to her own chambers.

That morning, her parents had once again gone into to town. Maria had begged her daughter to accompany them since she would be buying a new gown for an upcoming dinner while her father toured the recently returned ships. Katherine had told her she would find no amusement in shopping, claiming ue to lack of sleep she wished to stay in the study and read. She was relieved she had made that choice since it also seemed that a storm was quickly approaching and it would certainly delay their return. Her parents would inevitably be invited to have lunch and wait out the storm with one of their mamy society friends, Katherine had little use on this particular morning for false smiles and shallow conversation.

"Miss Katherine," she heard Ruth say from the doorway and she turned to face the woman who served her faithfully and often acted as a friend in difficult times.

"Yes, Ruth?" she asked.

"With the storm coming in I thought it best to tell you the Admiral left for a walk early this morning and has yet to return," she said, and Katherine looked at the sky for a moment.

The clouds were quickly darkening, and she was sure that James would be caught in the middle of the storm if he did not return soon. However, he could have ventured anywhere in Port Royal which would make locating him a difficult task.

"Did he happen to say where he was going?" she asked Ruth, hoping one of the other servants had asked.

"I believe he told Samuel he was going to see about the condition of his home, miss," she told her.

Katherine nodded slightly before moving from the balcony to get a shawl. The storm was moving rapidly and she did not wish to waste the minutes it would take to find someone to search for him.

"That's not far from here," she said to Ruth as she moved towards the door of her room. "Perhaps he's already on his way back."

"Miss, perhaps I could send one of the others…"

"I'll be quick, Ruth," Katherine told her, moving down the stairs. "I know which house is his, and he is more likely to listen and return with me then one of the servants. Surely that house is in need of repair before anyone lives there or even tries to wait out a storm. Besides, I'll probably meet him on the road."

When she didn't hear any further protests she pulled her shawl around her shoulders and hurried out the front entrance. The home that she had been told belonged to James was just up the hill and she was sure they had time to make it back before the storm. Katherine hoped Ruth would refrain from mentioning this to her father, as he would surely worry that she had made such a bold gesture. However, a summer storm in the Caribbean was not something to be taken lightly and this simply could not wait.

As she came upon the gate to the house the wind began to blow a little more steadily, causing large wisps of hair to fall around her shoulders. She pulled the gate back, and stepped through into the poorly tended garden, taking care not to get caught up in the growth that invaded the walk way. After almost a year of neglect, it wasn't surprising to find everything either dead or completely overgrown.

Katherine climbed the stairs to the house, noticing the door had been left cracked open, telling her James was still inside. She looked over her shoulder, making sure no one was watching, but the streets were completely empty as everyone was likely hiding from the approaching weather. Hurrying inside, she closed the door softly behind her, shutting out any prying eyes.

"James?" she called, looking in the rooms nearest the entryway.

She peered around the corner of what appeared to be a sitting room. The couches and chairs had been covered and layers of dust had settled on top of them, in the far corner was a fireplace. Leaning slightly against the mantel and staring blankly out the window was the man she sought. He hadn't answered her, and appeared to be lost deep in thought as he watched the clouds.

"James?" she said again, moving to stand next to him. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course," he said, his voice soft. "You shouldn't be here though, Katherine."

"When Ruth saw the storm approaching she told me you had come here," she said, placing a hand on his arm. "I thought perhaps it would be best if you came home with me until repairs and preparations can be made."

He looked down at her hand for a moment and Katherine suddenly feared she had yet again done something to offend him and that he would pull away again. As he looked towards the window again she began to lower her hand back to her side, feeling that her actions had not been appreciated.

"I think it best I remain here," he said, the cool edge from the previous day returning to his voice. Katherine felt the tears pricking her eyes. Confusion filled her that it should hurt that a man she hardly knew could hurt her by pushing her away.

"You would rather remain here alone then?" she asked. "Do you plan to never let anyone in?"

"What concern is that of yours?" he snapped back at her, looking directly into her eyes.

"Have you forgotten I found you half dead on the beach?" she replied, her voice rising a bit in volume as she reached her breaking point. "I watched over you for two days. Forgive me if I felt that entitled me to care about you."

"You don't even know me," he said, his voice had a noticeable hint of sadness in its silky timbre. "I am nothing more than a stranger to you."

"Please," she said softly, moving to stand in front of him so he had to look at her, "tell me what is going on. I know something is on your mind."

His eyes met hers as she spoke, but his face remained emotionless. The walls he had built around his heart were certainly high, and she was not sure if she would ever be privy to his story. She suddenly why it was he had the makings of a good officer, he was so good at hiding his emotions.

"I doubt you would believe me if I told you," he told her as the gentle tapping of the rain began outside. "I am not entirely sure I believe it all myself."

"The Flying Dutchman?" she asked softly.

He nodded and she heard the sound of the rain grow louder and steadier signaling that the storm had arrived. Suddenly a loud crash of thunder seemed to shake the house to its foundation and Katherine unconsciously moved a step closer to James as she turned slightly to look out the window. She felt his hand come to rest on her back and she quickly turned her head to look at him, the storm momentarily forgotten. He reached up with his other hand and gently brushed a lock of hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear, and Katherine felt herself lean slightly into his touch. Again confusion flooded her as she stared into his eyes, his fingers trailing along her jaw.

"I think perhaps it would be better to wait out the storm here," he said and she could only nod, lost in the feel of his touch. "There are some candles over there; perhaps you could light a few while I uncover some of the chairs."

As he moved away from her, Katherine felt herself wishing she could have frozen that moment. She could still feel the tingling sensation on her back where his hand had been and the slight burning in her cheek. James Norrington was quite to contradiction and she hoped that in time he might reveal the reasons behind his actions.

She moved to the table where the candles sat, making quick use of the tinderbox. A soft glow soon illuminated the shadowy room and Katherine placed candles on the side tables and on the mantle above the fireplace. She could see James carefully pulling back some of the sofa coverings, taking care not to send dust flying. He motioned for her to sit, and she positioned herself on the couch while he chose one of the chairs, close to her but far enough away to ease the temptation to continue what he had started moments ago.

"Katherine," he began softly, and she felt a small thrill at the sound of her name on his lips, "I want to tell you everything, but I fear you will think I am crazy."

"I told you yesterday," she said, wishing she could somehow ease the tension obviously coursing through his body, "if you tell me that it is true, then I will believe you. I trust you, James. That will not change if you tell me things that I've never seen or experienced."

"Why do you trust me and put so much faith in my word?" he asked her. "You've known me for only a few days."

She looked away from him, studying her hands, feeling a slight heat spread over her cheeks as she said, "It's something in your eyes and the way you looked at me yesterday. It was as if you were asking me to believe you in what you were hinting at. There was a need to be believed in them, one I could not ignore. It's that concern that makes me trust in your word."

She looked back at him then, and his expression was completely unreadable. Wishing she could reach out and take his hand, she sat in silence waiting for him to respond.

"There are indeed tales of the sea that are more than just legends," he began softly. "Just after the attack by The Black Pearl on Port Royal, I chased her captain, Jack Sparrow across the Caribbean. My crew was caught in the midst of a hurricane and most of my crew, as well as the ship were lost. So many lives were lost because of my need to chase down one man, their deaths will forever be on my head. I resigned my post the day after my return to Port Royal in disgrace."

Katherine listened; remember the letters her father had received from Weatherby Swann telling of The Pearl. He has said Elizabeth had been taken and he had sailed with the then Commodore to attempt to rescue her. The adventure seemed to have lead to Elizabeth's engagement to a local blacksmith. It was only a short time later the family received an invitation to visit Port Royal for Elizabeth's wedding.

"I managed to find myself entangled in Sparrow's plans once again when his ship made port in Tortuga and was seeking a crew," he continued, rising and moving to the window. "I joined the crew along with Elizabeth Swann, who was searching for he dear William. I didn't know it then, but we were searching for the heart of Davy Jones.

"We managed to find the chest containing the heart buried on a small island. While the others attentions were turned towards a battle with the crew of the very real Flying Dutchman, I took the heart and the pardons Cutler Beckett had given Elizabeth. I sought him out in Port Royal and, in return for what I thought was my entire life, I gave him the heart and with it control of the seas. With Jones under his control he had absolute power."

Katherine watched as his shoulders dropped slightly, almost as if he was baring an even greater weight. Rising from the couch she moved towards him, positioning her next to him and placing a hand on his arm. He looked at her in what she thought was slight surprise, his green eyes fixed into her own. He had probably expected her to tell him his story was impossible, to leave him to ramblings. If another had stood before her, telling her this story she certainly would have done what he expected, but looking at James she knew she should believe in him.

"In return," he continued softly, "Beckett allowed me back into the navy, with a promotion to Admiral. I felt as if my life was once again my own, until I looked upon Weatherby Swann as he sign execution papers in the gallows. My quest for glory under the law had led me to make a deal with the devil.

"I was assigned to sail with the crew of The Dutchman to ensure Jones followed Beckett's commands. On board the ship we were ordered to follow and capture, I found Elizabeth. She had been named captain and one of the nine Pirate Lords. She told me her father had been murdered by Beckett and she looked at me with such hatred that it only confirmed my earlier feeling that I had made the wrong choice.

"I helped her to escape and if I could have, I would have joined her in the fight against the East India Trading Company."

He stopped then, and looked away from her again. Katherine could see the inner struggle written clearly on his features. He was holding something back, but she could not be sure of his secret burden.

"James," she said softly, "what ever it is, you can tell me."

"I couldn't join her because I died on the deck of The Flying Dutchman that night," he said, his eyes remaining focused on the window.

Katherine dropped her hand from his arm, but did not move away from him. Her mind was racing at his confession, a confession that explained the scar from a wound that surely should have killed him. It had done just that.

"When you were first brought in from the beach, I saw the scar on your chest," she said, her hand shaking a bit as it moved to rest on the spot hidden beneath the layers of clothing. "I remember thinking the wound that caused it should have been fatal. It was, wasn't it?"

His fingers intertwined with her own as he turned to face her, and Katherine felt a great relief when his eyes came to rest on her once again. He nodded his head slowly as another bolt of lightning split the dark sky. He was studying her, yet there seemed to be relief clearly written on his features.

"You truly believe me?" he asked, his eyes searching her face for any signs of doubt.

"Yes," she said softly, "I trust you...and I believe you."

Her breath caught in her throat as he raised her hand to his lips and placed a soft, quick kiss on her fingers. His eyes never left hers, causing her to feel a bit light headed, but she did not dare look away. These little moments of affection were intoxicating, and she found herself wishing for more of his attention.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I had thought I might never hear those words from anyone."

Katherine found herself smiling a bit, but it quickly faded as another clap of thunder shook the house. She jumped at the noise, and instantly felt like a foolish child. Her eyes examined a spot on his coat about halfway down his chest until she felt his fingers under her chin, guiding her gaze back up to his eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid," he told her gently. "We're safe in here."

She nodded slightly and was surprised when he moved a step closer, taking her into his arms. She tensed for a moment, but quickly relaxed when she rested her head against his shoulder as he placed his chin on the top of her head. She felt a strange sense of security in his embrace. In his arms she felt at home.

The minutes flew, as Katherine wished she could freeze time and remain forever in James's embrace. Never had she experienced anything quite like this. Soon, though, the rain slowed and she pulled back a step so she could look at him.

"I think the storm has passed," she said and he nodded, looking towards the window.

"We should probably return before someone comes to find you," he replied and he dropped his arms.

Katherine instantly missed the contact and wished she had remained there just a little longer. Once they left the privacy of his home, private moments would be nearly impossible. Yet if someone did come to find them now that the storm had passed it would surely mean a long lecture the evening from her father.

He offered her his arm and she took it with a smile, allowing him to lead her from the house. As he locked the door she wondered what it would be like to call the cozy house a home, but quickly pushed it aside as they started the walk back to the mansion and whatever awaited them once they passed through the doors.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

James led Katherine up the steps to the Governor's mansion feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. During the storm she had proven the trust she placed in him, never questioning his sanity, but simply offered her friendship. He could not remember the last time someone had put such blind faith in him. It seemed Katherine was indeed someone special, someone to be treasured.

Could he live up to the faith she put in him? His men had put complete faith in him as Commodore as they sailed off the coast of Africa when that hurricane came upon them, so many lives had been lost. He forced himself to cease the line of thought, focusing on the beautiful woman at his side. He would not see her belief in him bring her harm.

He had gathered her into his arms out of a mixture of relief and the need to ease the tension that coursed through her body at every loud clap of thunder. To hold her close had felt right, like coming home after a long journey. Her presence alone was intoxicating and to have her so close had nearly been his undoing, but once he held her close he could not bring himself to let her go.

When she had appeared in his home, hair coming loose from the wind it had taken all his strength to remain neutral to her presence. She was a vision in the dim light of the house and James had never wanted to take a woman into his arms more than he had in that moment. Yet, he had hesitated, needing to be sure of her reaction to his story. To pull her close only to have her reject him would have been a blow he was unsure he could handle.

As James reached for the door it opened, drawing him from his thoughts. Instead he began to focus on her father, who stood watching them with a look of mild annoyance. Obviously the Governor and his wife had not been as delayed as they had hoped.

"Katherine," the older man said softly, "might I have a word with you in private? I think perhaps in my study."

James felt Katherine gently pull her hand away from his arm. There was a slight blush in her cheeks and he noticed that her eyes were downcast as if she dare not meet those of another person. She looked like a small child who had been caught breaking a household rule, not a grown woman. To see her diminished to such a state stirred the urge to protect the woman at his side.

"Sir," he said, unable to stop herself, "your daughter was merely seeing to my safety with the approaching storm. I assure you it was my fault for not being more aware of the weather outside and returning sooner. She's done nothing wrong, the fault is mine alone."

"My daughter has a habit of being head strong, Admiral," the Governor said, coolly. "It is my experience that behavior such as hers can often lead women to tarnish their reputations."

"I would never knowingly put Katherine in such a position," James said, looking to the woman who was still standing next to him. "I understand fully how her actions might appear to a stranger, but I assure you I would not compromise her honor."

"My father is right, as usual, Admiral," Katherine told him, finally meeting his eyes, cutting off further conversation. "Excuse me."

James felt a slight pang at her choice of his formal title. Yet it was clear she knew how to appease her father and smooth over the current difficult situation they had found themselves in upon returning to the mansion. The resurrection of the walls of propriety still stung, no matter how he tried to view their predicament.

She moved past him into the house, and the Governor followed her without another word, leaving the door open. James moved cautiously through the entryway, watching the pair climb the steps to the upstairs study. It was not his place to defend her further, yet he wished he could follow the Governor and bare the older man's annoyance for Katherine.

"Admiral Norrington," a voice called from the parlor to his right and he turned to find Maria Conner watching him, "would you care to join me for some tea?"

"That would be lovely, Mrs. Connor," James said, taking one last look at Katherine's retreating form before moving to join her mother in the parlor.

"Maria is fine," she told him as he sat across from her.

"Excuse me, Admiral," one of the servants said, drawing his attention for a moment, "how would you like your tea?"

"Just a bit of cream," he told her and turned his attention back to Maria as she moved away.

"I apologize for my husband's abrupt behavior," she said, taking a sip of her own tea. "Although he has good reason, he is a bit overprotective of Katherine."

"She is a very caring person," he said, accepting the tea. "I would imagine there are those who would willingly take advantage of that."

"There are," she replied, "and they have."

James raised an eyebrow at her cryptic answer. It was said without malice and without embarrassment, yet James felt as if he had been handed another small clue to the mystery Katherine had become in the short time since he awoke. The final pieces of the story would only be told by Katherine, and he could only hope she would return his trust at some point.

"Maria," James began slowly, "I truly hope that the Governor and yourself don't believe that I…"

"Admiral," she said with a slight, sad smile, cutting him off, "my husband and I both believe you would never do anything to compromise Katherine. We heard nothing but praise in the letters Weatherby would send. I hope you know he thought very highly of you."

He forced a smile to come to his lips at the thought of the deceased former Governor, and hid the wave of emotions behind a sip of tea. The guilt threatening to come to the surface as the familiar feeling of regret that he did not foresee that Beckett would eventually find the older man no longer useful. He had helped kill a man who had been a sort of father figure to him since they had sailed from England a decade ago.

"My daughter is quick to follow her heart instead of thinking of the consequences of the situation though," she continued. "We've tried to protect her as best we can, but her life has not been without harsh lessons."

"Life can be cruel," James said, "as can the people we meet as we move through it. You were right though, I would never knowingly try to harm or compromise your daughter in any way. As long as she is in my presence I will provide whatever protection I can."

"Thank you for your assurance," she said, putting her tea aside and giving him a slight smile.

He noticed Katherine had her mother's smile, their eyes both danced with a fiery passion and one could not help returning the gesture. It seemed that the Conner family believed in doing what was right above all else, something he respected.

"Thank you for company, Admiral," she said then, rising and James followed suite, " and I hope you'll excuse me. I have to see to what is being prepared for this evening's dinner."

"Yes, of course," he said, sitting as she made her way to the doorway to finish his tea.

She stopped though at the door, and turned to face him for a moment, adding, "Admiral, when you're done you might find a walk along the beach perfect for the afternoon. I know my daughter often finds them helpful when trying to clear her mind."

Before he could respond she was gone and he couldn't help but smirk at her very obvious ladylike hint that he should seek out Katherine later that afternoon. Finishing his tea, he set the cup aside and thanked the servant who cleared it away. As concerned as the Governor had been about Katherine's time alone with James, it seemed Maria saw fit to push them back together.

Perhaps Katherine had been the reason he had been sent back to Port Royal. After all, he could have washed up anywhere in the Seven Seas, but fate chose to send him into her arms. His skin burned every time they touched in a way it had with no other woman, not even Elizabeth who he had loved for so long had been able to cause the jolt of electricity of Katherine's gentle, unassuming touch. She was so strong yet terribly fragile, a dichotomy that fascinated and confused James.

Rising from his seat, he made his way from the parlor to the back door to the garden. It was true, he longed to see Katherine again, to wait for her on the shore where she would soon be walking. It had amazed him that in a few short days she had managed to almost consume his thoughts, finding a place in a heart he had thought would never be given to another.

He moved towards the rocks he had discovered the day before, deciding it had the best vantage point to watch for Katherine. Settling so he could see the shore, he waited for her appearance. His mind drifting to how his life had changed so drastically. He had little need for all the things that had driven him in the past, duty and desire for a woman who would never return his love.

* * *

The minutes had seemed to pass by like hours as Katherine had listened to her father ramble on about going to the house of a man unaccompanied. She had listened to every plausible reason that her choice had been wrong and managed to remain silent during his tirade. It would do no good to fight, and he had many valid points.

She knew if someone had seen her and realized there was a man waiting inside that the family's reputation surely would have been tarnished. In Port Royal gossip would surely spread quickly. As he pointed out though, no one in Port Royal seemed aware of the fact that the Admiral had washed ashore or that he was staying with the Governor.

Standing at the top of the stairs she debated locking herself away in her room for the rest of the day as a punishment for her father. However, the sunshine and the sound of the sea beckoned to her from just outside the door. Unable to resist, she descended the stairway towards the fresh air. If nothing else she might find a bit of clarity on her feelings for their house guest.

In the gardens she remembered James had mentioned enjoying the view from the cliffs the day before. She had been there once to watch a sunset, but had quickly thought it too romantic a spot to sit alone and had not returned since. Perhaps today though the secluded spot might be just the place to hide from the rest of her household.

Moving through the gardens she could barely see a figured on the other side of the trees and a smile formed on her lips. Perhaps she would not be quite alone in her hiding spot. The long limbs and broad chest were unmistakable, even if she could not see his face. She felt the heat in her cheeks as she remembered how he had held her as if she were a fragile doll that needed protecting. She had felt secure and safe in his arms and the outside world had melted away, something she could not remember finding with any other.

Stepping through the trees she was rewarded when he turned to look at her and smiled. Standing, he held out his hand to her to help her climb the rocks, and she accepted. The last thing she needed was to tumble in an unladylike mess in front of James.

"I had hoped you might wander the gardens this afternoon," he said softly, joining her on the rocks again once she had seated herself.

"I thought the fresh air might be a nice change from the stuffiness of my father's study," she told him, noting he had not taken his hand from hers once they were seated.

"I trust I was not the cause of too much trouble with your father," he said, meeting her eyes.

Katherine looked away for a moment, searching the water below. While James certainly had not been the cause of the trouble, the morning had served as a reminder to her father. Yet to let him in, to tell him the entire truth, might end their friendship as well as whatever else seemed to be developing between them. He had taken a leap earlier that day in allowing her to hear his story, she was still working on the courage to do the same in return.

"Where my father is concerned you will find I am usually the cause of some irritation," she replied. "Thankfully my mother did not see the need to be involved in today's lecture."

"She was having tea in the parlor when you went upstairs," he told her, and Katherine felt her heart rate quicken a bit.

She looked back at him for a moment, wondering what her mother had said to him. Her mother loved to orchestrate friendships and courtships. James Norrington was certainly one of Port Royal's more eligible and sought after men with his position and looks. No one else knew he was alive and in Port Royal, certainly her mother wasn't trying to work her 'magic' already?

"Might I inquire as to the tea time conversation?" she asked softly, fearing the various answers he might provide.

"We talked of you mostly," he told her. "I assured her that nothing improper occurred at my home, which she believed. She also spoke proudly of the fact that you are a caring individual. However there was one statement that confused me a bit."

Katherine listened, relieved yet embarrassed that her mother had made a point to lure him into conversation about their friendship. Yet his confusion caused her pulse to quicken once more. Would her mother have revealed their unflattering family secrets to test James' loyalty?

"What did she say?" Katherine found herself asking.

"She said you had been dealt a few harsh lessons by life," he replied, "and that there have been those who have taken advantage of your kindness."

Katherine nodded slightly, studying the water intently for a moment. Her mother had not revealed her secrets, but she had given him a reason to ask questions Katherine was not sure she wanted to answer. The older woman had given them a rather large shove towards having the conversation she had been dreading.

"I suppose we all have in some way," she said, not daring to look at him.

"Katherine," he said softly, "I do not expect my earlier confession to be enough for you to put your trust in me. Know though that I have come to consider you a dear friend in the few days since I awoke and if you choose to tell me whatever secret you carry it will be met without judgment and will remain a secret."

Katherine sighed slightly, closing her eyes for a moment. Images flashed behind her eyelids, images of a past she had tried to forget. A barn, a young stable hand who had been horribly scolded by her father, and the image of two bodies lying completely still in the hay all haunted her as she moved through life.

"If I ever wed," she said softly, her voice barely audible above the waves, "I will not be the sought after virgin bride."

She bowed her head, closing her eyes more tightly to the tears when she felt him withdraw his hand from her own. She waited, expecting to feel him rise from his spot next to her on the rocks. However she was surprised when she felt his fingers apply a gentle pressure to her chin so that she might look at him. Slowly, cautiously she opened her eyes, a few tears rolling down her cheek, confused by his actions.

"You can tell me," he encouraged softly, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "I told you, your story would be met without judgment."

"I was fifteen," she began slowly, "and visiting a family estate in Dover for the summer. Our neighbors were old family friends and I had grown up with their daughter. Their son had turned eighteen and come home from school."

She took a deep breath as the image of Marcus flashed through her mind. He was everything a well-bred girl dreamed of, handsome, wealthy and good-natured. His blonde hair and dark brown eyes that danced with light when he smiled capture the attention of every girl who crossed his path.

"Marcus and I fell into an easy courtship and as summer drew to a close he planned to ask my father for my hand in marriage. The night he planned to speak with my father though, one of the stable boys, Aaron, who I had also befriended as he helped me during my daily rides, was accused of stealing a piece of my mother's jewelry. I begged for my father to trust that he was telling the truth, that he would not steal from our family that he was my friend and he would never betray me. My father ordered he be whipped and sent back to work.

"I went to see him afterwards, and he was still extremely angry. I had suspected he might have feelings for me all summer, but I was still surprised when he started kissing me, backing me into a wall. I tried to get away, but he grabbed a hold of me and I couldn't escape."

She felt his arm wrap around her waist as he pulled her a bit closer to him. If anyone else had made such a bold gesture she would have been frightened away. Yet, from James it made her feel safe. She nestled into him, finding confidence in his quiet comfort.

"There are times when I awake and I can still feel what he did to me," she said, and she felt him tighten his arm around her a bit as if it was the only way to keep her from harm. "I can still feel his hands on my skin, and the way he touched me. I...I gave into him, I didn't fight. I was so in shock that I..."

She paused, taking a shaky breath, and he encouraged, "You were trying to survive."

She nodded slightly, wiping a few tears from her eyes. That one night had changed her entire life, and she had watched her world come crashing down around her. Nothing had ever been the same.

"Marcus came looking for me," she continued after a moment. "He pulled Aaron away and they fought. Aaron had a knife in his boot and…" She paused, trying to maintain some semblance of control and then said, "Marcus managed to get the knife from him, and he as Aaron made one final lunge he stabbed him. Aaron fell, I thought it was over, but Marcus turned for face me I noticed the gash on his side just as he collapsed. I caught him in my arms and he lost consciousness just as my father burst through the door.

"They both died in that barn, along with the part of me," she said softly, looking over at him. "If I had not been so trusting, things would surely have been different."

"We can't change the past," he replied softly. "We can only try to move forward and try to accept that had things been different our lives would take a very different path and not have led us to where we are today."

"You are the first person I've ever told," she said. "The others who know were there that evening."

His gaze on her softened as he took her hand in his and gently raised her fingers to his lips for the second time that day. Then, he lowered their hands to rest on his knee as he continued to observe her for a moment. His eyes seemed to try to look into her soul.

"You are incredibly brave for doing so," he told her, causing her to blush.

"I am not the only person to make a difficult confession today," she replied, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

"True, but I do believe yours came at a much higher price," he said.

"I made all the wrong decisions that summer," Katherine rambled on, rising from her seat next to him and taking a few steps away. "My father is right about me…I am too headstrong for my own good."

She heard him rise and felt him stop just inches behind her. It took all her strength not to shiver despite the sun's warm rays as his breath whispered past her skin, tickling her neck. She leaned back into him, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"Your father cares for you very deeply," he told her. "He does not wish to see you hurt, nor do I. Although I think perhaps it is your strength that continues to draw me towards you. I never believed until now that I could find such a dear friend in such a short period of time, and while I would never wish to see you harmed, I do not wish you to change who you are."

Katherine felt a small smile cross her feature at his words, she had hoped he would view their friendship in such a way. There was a warm, compassionate man behind the stuffy Admiral and she had some suspicion she was one of the few people he allowed to see true James Norrington.

Turning to face him, he wrapped both arms around her slender frame. He held her close so the world might not be able to bring her more harm, as if she was the most precious thing in the world. She laid her head against his chest and she felt his lips brush over the top of his temple. They stayed there for some time, watching the waves together.

The sun was beginning to dip low on the horizon when James finally pulled away, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear and allowing his fingers to trace her jaw line. He seemed study her features for a moment and Katherine thought he might just lean in to brush his lips over hers, wishing he would. However, to her disappointment, he moved a step back before holding out his hand to her.

"It grows late and I should see you home safely before we cause your father any more needless worry," he said as she took his hand.

She took his hand and allowed him to help her down from her perch on the rocks, a part of her wishing he had taken advantage of the moment with a kiss. Taking one last look at the horizon, she noticed a ship just barely coming into view, a beautiful sight againsts the sky. As he led her through the garden she silently hoped the sailors on the ship had someone to return home to and walk hand and hand with through life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning found James awake and dressed at sunrise and sitting on the private balcony attached to his room. Having given up on sleep he had hoped that watching the water might help sooth his mind. To say the previous day had been eventful was an understatement with its confessions and revelations. Katherine's confession had angered and saddened him, she had lost a love and her innocence in one night. Her caring nature, which he considered to be one of her biggest assets had been a curse that night.

When she told him he had to contain the anger that threatened to bubble over that someone might take advantage of her in such a way. He would never be able to grasp how a man could treat a woman, no matter her station, as if she was an animal. She had also proven she had a strength few would ever know she possessed to survive and continue with her enduring kindness.

After dinner the evening before he had been able to briefly speak to the Governor regarding Katherine. It seemed, inspite of his love for his daughter, the older man blamed Katherine for the entire event, which gave James some new insight on the family's interactions. However, he understood Katherine was also the Governor's only child and he was naturally protective of her, yet the Governor had made it clear he trusted James' sense of right and wrong when it came to Katherine.

The Governor had also finally been willing to discuss James' plans now that he was almost fully recovered. They had agreed that he would remain a guest in the Governor's house until after the dinner party that was to be held on Saturday. A few of the Governor's servants were to see that his house was ready to occupy and James would return to his home on Sunday, then he would resume his post on Monday morning slipping back into his role as Admiral. This time though, under Governor Conner and without the East India Trading Company, things would be different.

It was a bit of a whirlwind with Saturday just a day away, but a part of James sorely wished to return to the sea, inspite of everything he had found on dry land. The sea had been his life whole life since he was the naïve teenager who first joined the Royal Navy, stepping on a ship was like returning home. Despite the twists and turns his life had taken, the sea had remained a constant. It would mean however he would no longer have the luxury of talking to and spending endless time with Katherine.

For some time that morning he had sat, staring at the water, wondering if there was something he could do to help Katherine. She had saved his life, and to find some small way to, truly help her heal would be just one small way he could start to repay her kindness. He had remembered her fear at the barn and yet her love for horses that was made obvious by her riding habits. Her father had also let it be known during the conversation the previous evening that as a child she had spent nearly every free moment with her horse, and was often found in the stables.

An idea had struck him after a time, and leaving his balcony, he had made some arrangements for the day, praying Katherine would not be too terribly upset with him. In the back of his mind, he also worried that perhaps the Governor would not be pleased James was taking advantage of his trust should he and Katherine spend time alone together off the property. He hoped the older man's trust came without conditions and he could follow through on his plan for the day. He had returned a short time later to finish dressing for the day, saying a prayer to however might be listening that the day would go according to plan.

A knock on the door drew him from his thoughts, causing him to turn back towards the doorway. It was soft, and he had barely heard it above the waves, almost as if the person on the other side was afraid to wake a sleeping occupant.

James quickly finished slipping on his vest moved to the door. He surprised to see Katherine on the other side, dressed in pale blue and her hair was styled in the way it had been the night he had first awoke. The sides were pinned neatly on top of her head, allowing the rest to fall in curls around her shoulders. Giving her a small smile, he leaned slightly against the door frame wondering if she sensed she might be on his mind.

"Good morning," she said softly. "I thought perhaps you might be awake. I was on my way to the kitchen to see to breakfast."

Part of him wished to reach out and stroke her cheek and run his fingers through her long red curls. Her presence seemed to cause him to forget propriety and his thoughts certainly would lead him to do something he would have once referred to as brash. His uncharacteristic display on the deck of The Flying Dutchman had been an act of a man who knew he would not live to see dawn, but now he was is no danger and he could not explain his need to reach out to Katherine.

"Breakfast would be lovely," he told her, glad for his stroke of luck that she had appeared at his door. "Perhaps you would join me for a picnic along the water."

"Of course," she said, with a slight smile and James moved from the doorway into the hall, closing the door behind him.

James' mind wandered a bit as they moved through the halls together, unsure what he was attempting to accomplish by spending so much time with Katherine. In the past few days his mind had hardly been focused on wooing a woman, but that seemed to be the path he was taking. She seemed to be able to unconsciously bring out the man hidden beneath all the pomp and circumstance, and James was not sure he wanted to continue resist her influence. Hiding his heart away had not brought him happiness in the past.

As they entered the kitchen, he picked up a small saddle bag that was left draped across a chair. The servants continued their work, hardly glancing at the pair who had invaded the room. He had planned to set his plan into action later in the day, but the promise of a picnic breakfast had promise.

"Are we going for a ride?" Katherine asked, drawing James from his thoughts, a look of concern plainly written on her features.

"Perhaps," he said with a small, reassuring smile. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course," she said softly. "But James…"

"Then trust that you will be completely safe," he told her, taking a step towards her, but not reaching out in front of the servants since they were prone to gossip. "No harm will come to you, you have my word."

He saw her nod slightly, seeming to accept his explanation for now, and then move towards a basket of fresh biscuits, wrapping them in a cloth. James picked a few pieces of fruit from the bowl on the table, placing them in the bag before Katherine added the biscuits. Then, Ruth surprised him when she handed him a canteen of fresh squeezed orange juice. She gave him a knowing smile, and then went back to her work.

Once they were outside on the path through the garden, James offered Katherine his arm, and couldn't help smiling when her hand came to rest on the inside of his elbow. They walked in silence until the barn came into view. It was then that Katherine froze as she had the day before, her hand dropping to her side. When she began to turn back towards the house, James quickly reached for her hand, trying to preventing her escape.

"Katherine," he said softly, "No one is waiting there to harm you. You will be safe; I told you that you have my word."

"I can not go in there," she said softly, staring straight ahead at the house. "Please, James, let me go..."

"I ask again, do you trust me?" he asked, noticing the slight shaking of her limbs as she stood rooted in place.

She merely nodded, slowly, almost cautiously allowing her eyes to find his. He silently begged her to allow him to help her and be there to offer protection. Slowly, she gave her consent by turning back to face the barn again and he once more led her down the path. As they walked, his hand came to rest on the small of her back, afraid if he broke the contact she would run back to the house. This woman needed to let go of some of her ghosts and he believed being able to spend time among the animals she had once loved a step towards healing.

The door was open and she allowed him to guide her inside out of the morning sun. She looked around for a moment, and James slowly dropped his hand back to his side, allowing her to have a little space. Katherine seemed to be slowly relaxing as she assured herself there was indeed no one there to bring her harm, she breath slowing once more.

Her horse was already saddled and standing off to one side of the stable. Katherine slowly walked over to the mare, gently stroking her nose and James couldn't help feeling a bit envious of the animal when Katherine leaned her forehead against the horse's neck. Katherine's eyes closed and her whole body seemed to relax as the horse nuzzled her in return.

Seeing the stable hand moving towards them, James waved him back, wanting to give Katherine the illusion that they were indeed alone. He was relieved when the young man complied, moving back to the other end of the barn and returning to whatever work he had previously been doing. Once he was out of sight, James turned his attention back to Katherine.

He moved towards her slowly, not wanting to frighten her. She smiled at him slightly as he moved into her eyesight, and he returned it with one of his own. The mare nuzzled his outstretched hand and he quickly understood Katherine's connection to the gentle natured animal. Moving to one side he attached the saddlebag, knowing the horse would carry them to wherever they decided to enjoy their breakfast.

"I believe I know the perfect spot for a picnic," James told her, moving back around the horse again so he could mount.

She moved back slightly, without comment and James slipped easily into the saddle. A small step stool had been placed to one side, and Katherine used it, along with James's help to pull herself up trying to maneuver her skirt. Settling behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist, and he felt her body pressed against his. James tried to ignore the warmth of her presence as he urged the horse forward towards the stable door, knowing it would do them no good if he allowed himself to become distracted.

They trotted down the path towards the beach, James urged the mare into a gentle canter. Katherine wrapped her arms a little tighter around him as the horse gained speed, and James couldn't help smiling, not wishing to slow their pace since she would surely pull back again.

He allowed the horse to move towards the water, splashing in the shallow end. Ahead was a large grouping of palms where no one had built homes or shops yet and there they would be able to enjoy the water and privacy. Today would be the last day that he would not be pulled in another direction, towards the life he had been ignoring the past few days. Today was the last chance he had to simply focus on the woman whom he owed his life.

As they reached the place they had been riding towards, he slowed the horse. He felt her loosen her hold on his waist slightly, but she did not pull away from him as the horse stopped. He told himself that she wasn't merely holding on to him to keep her balance.

He was able to dismount easily and then turned to help her from the back of the horse. She slid into his arms, allowing him to slowly lower her to the ground. Smiling down at her, her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist, his eyes wandered over her face. Taking in all of her features in the morning light his fingers ached to run through her long, red hair that shined with golden highlights in the morning sun. Momentarily his eyes focused on her lips and he nearly gave in to the desire to to cover them with his own.

"Thank you," she said softly, breaking the spell that had captured him.

A small smile formed on his lips as he pulled away from her slowly. He took the horse's reins, leading it towards a fallen tree and tying the mare up so she could not wander on her own. He then took the saddlebag from where he had secured it and turned back to Katherine.

She had settled herself underneath a large palm tree, looking out over the water and when she patted the spot on the sand next to her and James gladly took a seat. Opening the saddlebag, he placed a few pieces of fruit and the fresh rolls on top. The small canteen filled with orange juice was set to the side completing their breakfast spread.

"When I was a girl, I used to always dream of doing this," she confided softly. "Of course there were picnics, but those were always planned months in advance with a detailed menu. I was always so envious when I would see someone just enjoying a simple meal that was not a social event. They seemed so relaxed and at peace."

A slight smile escaped James's lips at the thought. He had not been on a picnic in years; he had certainly been a part of his share of impromptu meals as a youth to understand the simple pleasures. It wasn't hard to imagine that the vast majority of her life had been planned, he could at least give her this one morning.

He picked up an apple and took a bite as Katherine chose a roll from within the napkin of baked goods. Knowing exactly what it was like to have never known a simpler life, to always be expected to behave just so, were not completely unfamiliar concepts to James. Perhaps one of the only bright spots in his short career in piracy was that he no longer had to put on the airs of a high-ranking Naval Officer.

"My father occupied quite a bit of your time last night," she said suddenly. "Might I inquire as to the topic of conversation or will you be as vague as he?"

"We talked about many things," he told her. "The dinner party tomorrow night, my home, my post…and you."

She raised an eyebrow at him slightly and asked, "Do you care to elaborate on any of those topics or shall I let my mind fill in the blanks?"

He gave her a smirk as he took a bit of his apple. He had nothing to hide from her, but he was enjoying seeing the range of emotions and expressions on her face as she contemplated the various topics. When she nibbled her lower lip, once more felt the urge to kiss her until they were both breathless.

"Well, for the first topic, it was decided I should attend the dinner party tomorrow night," he told her. "Many of Port Royal's other Officers will be there and your father felt it the perfect opportunity for me to make a return to society.

"Also, tomorrow evening will be my last evening in your home. Your father is sending some of your servants to my home today so it will be ready for my return on Sunday. He felt it best I return home before Monday when I intended to return to my post."

He took note of the slight disappointment in her eyes when he told her he would no longer be able to wake just a few rooms away from her. In a few short days he had become so fond of her company and it was quickly becoming clear she was fond of his. The space, however, would be good. Perhaps he might truly be able to clearly determine his feelings for Katherine.

"That's very soon," she said softly.

"I have to start living and make the most of this chance I've been given," he told her, and she nodded slightly.

"And what of the last topic?" she asked, her eyes meeting his.

"The last topic?" he asked, feigning forgetfulness in a playful manner.

"You said you spoke of...me," she replied, blushing a bit under his gaze.

"We spoke of you for quite awhile," he told her. "Briefly about what happened in Dover, but mostly about the time we've spent together."

She smirked a bit and said, "I suppose he wouldn't approve of our picnic."

"I'm not entirely sure that's the case," he answered. "He told me he trusted me, that he knew I would not allow any harm to come to you. You are his only child, so I understand he is protective."

"He blames me, did you know that?" she asked softly, and James had to look away for a moment.

When talking to the Governor he had more then seemed to blame Katherine. Yet, it was obvious he cared for his daughter the James wondered if perhaps he was misdirecting his anger at the situation. Governor Conner would never be able to change the past, and he imagine that would weigh heavily on the other man's mind.

"It was not your fault," he said. "You were so young and you couldn't have known. Regardless of what anyone says, you are not to blame for a crime that was committed against you."

"Thank you," she replied, her voice just above a whisper.

Reaching out he could not resist brushing a stray piece of hair from her face and was pleased when she leaned into his touch. His fingers trailed down her cheek and jaw, and reluctantly he dropped his hand back to her side. Noting the blush on Katherine's cheeks he couldn't help feeling a small bit of pride at having drawn forth such a reaction.

They fell into a comfortable silence, choosing to eat some of the treats they had brought. There were birds running along the shore, taking advantage of the small animals that washed up with the tide and in the distance a school of dolphins were playing in the morning sun. Occasionally one of them would comment on their surroundings, and the time passed without care or worry.

As they finished their breakfast, Katherine said, "Tell me about your childhood."

It had been quite some time since anyone had asked him about his past and his life before Port Royal. While he had never forgotten his life in England, he also had not thought of it in years. The Caribbean had become his whole life, and he doubted he would ever truly know anything different.

"I grew up in London," he began. "My father was a Naval Officer, so my mother and I were often alone. She was a painter and used to paint the most beautiful portraits. I managed to bring one with me on the crossing; I suppose the rest were destroyed over the years. She also taught me to read and write, and made sure that I learned all I would need to know to survive among society.

"We had a peaceful life until I was ten. My father was killed at sea by pirates sailing off the coast of the African continent. Without my father to support us, my mother began to work as a seamstress and stopped painting. She fell ill three years later and after she died I followed in my father's footsteps and joined the Royal Navy."

"I'm sorry you lost both your parents at such a young age," she said.

"Thank you," he said softly. "While I still miss them to this day, I do believe that every event in our lives happens for some reason. If they had still been alive I mostly likely would not have accepted a post here and I would never have the opportunity to share a picnic with you."

He noticed her blush and hoped his statement had not sounded too sentimental and foolish. Yet he was somewhat surprised when she stood and moved towards the water a bit. He could not see her face, but her tenseness of her shoulders and the way she held her hands told him there was something she was longing to say even if she could not find the words.

"Katherine?" he asked softly, watching her.

"We are friends, aren't we?" she asked, not facing him.

"Of course we are," he replied, standing and taking a step towards her. "What is it that's one your mind?"

"I…I've grown closer to you in a few short days than almost any friend I've ever had," she told him, finally turning back to him. "Yet in just a few more days you will return to your post and I doubt you will find much use for my company once you return to society. I mean someone with such an important position can hardly be expected to have time for anything else and there will certainly be many more people seeking your time."

"Katherine," James said, giving her a small smile as his hands came to rest on her arms, "I will always make time for you, should you wish my company."

Reaching up with one hand he cupped her cheek and she leaned her head into his touch, her eyes never leaving his. He felt himself leaning towards her, almost as if he was not consciously doing so, until his lips gently brushed over hers. When she did not pull away he deepened the kiss, slowly, savoring each moment. He pulled away after a moment, knowing that as a man there would only be so much he could stand, and brushed one final kiss across her forehead. He wished he could have stayed all day with her on the beach, but the sun was beginning to grow strong and he knew they would soon be expected back at the house.

"I should bring you home," he said, and was rewarded with a small smile as she nodded.

Together they packed what was left of their picnic back in the saddlebag and set off back towards the mansion. This time James could feel Katherine's head against his shoulder as she held onto him. The ride back seemed to incredibly short, making him wish it wouldn't have to come to an end just yet.

They entered the barn and dismounted, James leading the mare over to the stable hand who was awaiting their arrival. Outside he took Katherine's hand and began to lead her back to the mansion when she stopped him. Turning to look at her, he was surprised when she closed the distance between them and gave him another kiss, this one lingering for a moment.

"Thank you for the picnic," she said, when she had finally pulled away, and James found himself unable to stop the large grin from spreading across his face.

He led her towards the mansion again, his fingers still intertwined with hers, not ready to break the contact. He wondered what was so different about his relationship with Katherine that he was so willing to throw propriety to the wind. This second chance would not be one filled with regrets, and he seemed off to a good start at making sure that did not happen.

As they drew near to the mansion, he could see two figures standing at the top of the steps. One was clearly that of the Governor, and the other was that of a woman. From her height and posture he could tell it was not Maria. They grew closer and the mystery turned. James felt his pulse quicken and his mouth went dry at the sight of her face. This was a face he had thought he would never see again.

A smile spread across the woman's beautiful features and beside him he felt Katherine gasp slightly and her hand fell from his as the woman made her way down the steps to meet them. This ghost from his past was not completely unwelcome, just a reminder of all the regrets he was trying to never repeat.

One word escaped his lips as she moved closer, "Elizabeth."


End file.
